Misty (anime)
Misty is a character whose first appearance was in the very first episode of the anime series. In the pilot episode, she first meets Ash after fishing him out of the water when he was trying to get away from a flock of Spearow. Ash then takes Misty's bike from her in order to escape the Spearow, which is then wrecked by Pikachu's Thunder Shock. Misty then tracks down Ash and follows him around on his adventures until he can pay her back, although she eventually forgets about the bike and becomes one of Ash's closest friends in the process. However, at the end of their journey through the Johto Region, Misty's bike has been fully repaired, and she departs to return home to Cerulean City to assume her duties as a Gym Leader. She's currently the Cerulean City Gym Leader, after her older sisters. Appearance Misty has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears a yellow sleeveless tank top that shows her midriff, red suspenders, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs, and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces. Her whole midriff is showing, but her belly button is not usually drawn on. However, it is visible when she is in her two-piece swimsuit in Sun & Moon. She later maintains her original outfit in her return in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Beneath her outfit is her strapless two-piece swimsuit which was worn by her counterpart in both games, Pokémon Red and Blue. In SM043: When Regions Collide!, Misty has a Key Stone hidden at the back of her ponytail. In one episode in Pokémon Chronicles, her primary top is replaced with a yellow sleeveless hoodie shirt but maintains her denim shorts and sneakers from her primary outfit and the color of her denim shorts were purple. Her new outfit in the Advanced Generation series when she meets up with Ash and Brock in Hoenn, consists of a yellow sleeveless vest with a dark blue button, a dark blue collar, red swimsuit, yellow shorts and orange shoes. Personality Misty has a slight inferiority complex, mostly due to her three older sisters Daisy (oldest), Violet (second-from-oldest) and Lily (third-from-oldest), who formed the group, "The Three Sensational Sisters" (their synchronized swimming group), and refer to Misty as the "runt" or "weaker one". This complex diminishes over time as Misty grows closer to them. Until Misty resumed her duties as the Cerulean City Gym Leader, her sisters were the ones who directly ran the gym, although when Ash came along to get his Cascade Badge, it was Misty who battled him for it, explicitly referring to herself as being one of the Gym Leaders during this instance. Misty specializes mainly in -type Pokémon, which are her favorite type, but she's had other types, and she also deeply admires Lorelei, an -type Pokémon trainer. Misty aims to become a world-class trainer, and her well-trained Pokémon reflects her aspirations of becoming so. Her least favorite type of Pokémon is -type Pokémon, as she has a deep-rooted fear of them, except for the kinds she sees as “cute” or “pretty”. However, Misty’s fear lessens over the course of the series — but not to the point where she's totally gotten over it, as shown in A Real Cleffa Hanger. As the series continues, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. Sometimes she would restrain Brock from girls, often pulling him away by the ear and reprimanding him for his behavior. This trait continued with the friends who join Ash on his journeys after she parted ways with him, following their journey through the Johto Region. Skills Misty is a great fisher, good at making lures for her fishing and an amazing battler, due to being a gym leader. Biography Original series In the series, Misty first is seen wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders and light blue denim shorts. Her whole midriff is showing, but her belly button is not usually drawn on. Her shoes were colored red and white, with a yellow streak in the middle. Misty's personality in the anime can be very complex at times. She can be very nice to her friends but will then quickly change moods in a short amount of time, particularly anger. She is quite proficient in anything having to do with water, as she can be seen in certain episodes where she has the ability in fishing, swimming, and overall Water Pokémon training. Even though she wanted to stay with Ash, Misty felt obligated to watch over the Gym since her sisters would be gone on their world trip. The two went their separate ways, and Misty resumed Gym Leader duties at Cerulean City's Gym. Advanced Generation Series In this series, Misty wears a pale yellow vest/sleeveless jacket, with a dark blue button and a collar of the same color. She also wears yellow shorts, a crimson leotard under her vest, light and burnt orange high-tops, and white socks. Misty has only appeared as a guest star in the remainder of the Pokémon series. In one of her cameo appearances in the Advanced Generation series, her Togepi evolves into Togetic. Misty releases Togetic after it chooses to stay behind to defend the Mirage Kingdom and Togepi Paradise. After Ash finishes competing in the Hoenn League, he returns home to Pallet Town to find Misty waiting for him. However, she isn't the only one to rejoin Ash — May, Max and Brock join him as well for the Battle Frontier challenges. She travels with Ash for two episodes, and then returns to her Gym shortly afterwards. Sun & Moon Misty returns alongside with Brock in SM042 when Ash returns to Kanto after his travels in Alola for his school project with his classmates. She is one of the special guests along with Brock and was the one who pinched Brock's ear to meet up with Ash while scolding him. After the exploration, she is the only one who releases the Alolan Pokémon being compared with the Kanto Pokémon and helping with Lana to find her Popplio under the depths of the lake. She releases Staryu to aid Brock's Crobat and Ash's Lycanroc to rescue their friends Pokémon from Team Rocket. The next day, they travel to Cerulean City for their extra curricular lesson and after Brock tells Ash about his younger brother Forrest who currently runs the Pewter City Gym, Misty tells them that her sisters are travelling much to Brock's depression. In SM043, Misty shows to them the inside of the newly rebuilt Cerulean City Gym and became thankful for her Psyduck to guard the Gym. She also uses this to battle against Mallow's Steenee and Lana's Popplio in a handicap but when Psyduck gets a severe headache and to unleash Confusion on both Pokémon, Misty calms it despite it hurts its head. Misty later battles against Ash using her Gyarados against his Pikachu. She also reveals the Key Stone hidden at the back of her hairclip of her ponytail as she Mega Evolves her Gyarados. Despite her strategy, her Mega Gyarados was defeated by Pikachu who uses the Z-Move the Gigavolt Havoc. After giving Lana, Mallow and Lillie some Cascade Badges, she and Brock were told by Ash to visit him at Alola which they agreed. Before Ash and the others depart, Misty became interested on Ash's Z-Ring as she admits that she teases Ash making the three of them laugh. Pokémon On hand At Cerulean Gym Released Temporary Befriended Achievements *Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest: N/A *Big P Pokémon race: Unknown *Queen of the Princess Festival contest: Winner *Seaking Catching Day: Winner *Pokémon balloon race: Winner with Ash and Brock *Whirl Cup: Top 8 *Tour de Alto Mare: Winner Voice Actresses *'English': **Rachael Lillis (Seasons 1 - 8, Movies 1 - 5, Pokémon Chronicles, Mewtwo Returns) (4Kids) **Michele Knotz (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon '', Seasons 16 - 20) (PUSA/TPCi) *'Japanese': Mayumi Iizuka *'Swedish': Anna Book *'Icelandic': Vigdís Pálsdóttir, Freydís Kristófersdóttir *'Norwegian': Anine Kruse *'German': Angela Wiederhut *'Dutch': Marlies Somers *'Italian': Alessandra Karpoff, Benedetta Ponticelli (Season 1 re-dub) *'Spanish': Miriam Valencia, Pilar Gonzalez-Aguado *'Czech': Eva Spoustova *'Greek': Michaella Antoniou *'Danish': Lulu Jacobsen (Season 1-2), Simone Drechsler (Season 7), Annevig Schlede-Ebbe (Season 6-8) *'Canadian French': Kim Jalabert *'Arabic': Majd Zaza *'Catalan': Nina Romero *'Polish': Iwona Rulewicz *'Russian': Tatiana Zinovenko *'Filipino': Candice Arellano *'Mandarin': Lin Kailing, Long Xianhui, Xie Jiaojuan, Lin Meixiu *'Brazilian Portuguese': Marcia Regina *'Serbian': Marija Dakić *'Croatian': Jasna Palić-Picukarić, Olga Pakalović *'Korean': Chi Mi-Ae *'French': Fanny Roy *'Thai': Sansanee Wattananumomchan *'Hebrew': Adi Ben Israel, Na'ama Ozen, Talia Barkai *'Portuguese': Helena Montez, Paula Pais, Carla, Isabel Ribas *'Iberian Spanish': Xochitl Ugarte *'Turkish': Birtanem Coskun-Candaner *'Hindi': **Neshma Chemburkar (Seasons 1-2, Cartoon Network dub) **Rucha Dighe (Hungama dub) Trivia *In Pokémon anime, director/writer Takeshi Shudo's novelizations of the Pokémon anime series, Misty is confirmed in chapter 3 of novel 2 ("Four sisters of Hanada City") to be around the same age as Ash was when he started his journey (Ash's own age in the novels being described as "10 years, 10 months and 10 days" prior exactly to the start of his journey), and as of that chapter. This would place Misty's age in the novels as being around 10 to 11 initially, however, her "age" in the anime remains unknown, also due to the anime often officially describing Ash as 10 years old, regardless of any time noted passing since. *Despite Misty being a -type trainer, she has had some exceptions in the anime — Togepi which is a -type, Togetic which evolved from Togepi is a turned / type, and Azurill which is a type. *Misty is the first victim of the recurring gag in the anime where Ash's Pikachu destroys every main female character's bike. This gag was also transferred to May and Dawn. However, this gag did not affect Iris, Bonnie or Serena, because they did not have bikes. **Iris and Bonnie were shocked directly by Pikachu, while Serena wasn't shocked at all. *In the anime, although Misty possesses a fear of most -types, she does make an exception for those she likes (such as Beautifly, Ash's Butterfree, Ash's Heracross and Ledyba), or ones that don't look like bugs (such as Pineco, which looks like a pinecone). **She also has a fear of Gyarados after crawling into its mouth as a baby (despite it being part -type). She overcame this fear and she had a Gyarados of her own that knows the -type move Flamethrower. In her Sun and Moon appearance Gyarados can Mega Evolve, which she uses against Ash. *Misty was the one who originated the gag of pulling Brock away by the ear every time he flirted with a pretty woman. This gag transferred to Max in Hoenn, and then Brock's Croagunk in Sinnoh (though Croagunk used Poison Jab instead of pulling Brock's ear, making it easier to drag him away while he was stunned by the poison). *Misty originally called Ash's Caterpie "ugly" and "disgusting"; Ash later attempted to leave Misty, only to have her secretly following him. Once it evolved to Butterfree, she took a liking to it (thus showing that she didn't dislike all Bug-type Pokémon — just ones that did not fit her view of pretty looks). *Misty has three things she has a strong dislike for: aside from anything related to bugs, she also hates carrots and peppers, as she put it in episode 3 of the first series. *A recurring gag the started in the Orange Islands League is when someone in the show indicated that Ash and Misty were attracted to each other — something both of them denied. In the second Pokémon movie, Misty got jealous after Melody kisses Ash, implying that she truly does have a crush on Ash; although she initially denies it, she changes her mind later and implicitly admits it to be true towards the end of the film. In fact, Misty's Song strongly implies this even more. Previously, in the Orange Island League, Rudy, one gym leader who was attracted to Misty, noticed her feelings for Ash and tried hinting at it to Ash, who was oblivious. In a later episode in the Johto League, Misty even told Ash that one day they would be married, surprising Ash (although it's debatable whether or not she meant that they would end up marrying each other). *Misty is the only female main character to appear in more than one generation as she appeared in Generation I and II as a main character, while May, Dawn, Iris, Bonnie, and Serena have appeared in only one generation as a main character yet. **Also, she is the only female traveling companion to appear in more than two series, as she appears in the ''Original series, Advanced Generation series, and Sun & Moon series. *Misty adopts a different personality when talking about/interacting with water Pokémon, as noted by Ash in the episode Tentacool & Tentacruel. *Misty did not actually become Gym Leader in Cerulean Blues, as the Japanese version of that episode had Inspector Joy specifically stating that Misty proved herself well enough to continue running Cerulean Gym. In addition, Misty has also explicitly referred to herself in both versions as the Cerulean Gym Leader in "The Waterflowers of Cerulean City", "Totodile Duel", and "Entei and the Unknown Tower", taking place well before Cerulean Blues. *Not counting her cameos in flashbacks and photos, Misty currently holds the record for being the traveling companion with the longest "non-appearance gap" in the anime with 573 episodes between "A Real Cleffa-Hanger" and her reappearance in "Alola, Kanto!" Gallery Misty in the Original Series Misty (anime).png Misty's original outfit Misty Key Stone.png Misty's Key Stone Misty13.jpeg Misty in her red bikini Misty031a.jpg Misty in her mermaid outfit misty043.jpg misty060.jpg Misty red bikini.jpg Misty in the Beauty Contest misty016b.jpg misty006.jpg misty (1).jpg Misty in Pokémon Chronicles Ash and friends.png Brock, Vulpix, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty Misty0842.png Misty cosplaying in Team Rocket's white uniforms with the heroes Don't Laugh.jpg Don't laugh Misty bleeding.png Misty Bleeding IL024 6.jpg The Misty Doll. Scary_Misty.jpg Scary Misty Misty_Sunbathing.jpg Sunbathing Misty green bikini.PNG Misty in her green bikini MistyinaSkimpySwimsuitDVD.png Misty's Yellow Bikini Misty-in-Green-1.jpg Misty with a white coat Misty green bikini with jacket.jpg Misty about to remove her white jacket mistyban2.jpg Misty wearing a t-shirt Misty's Bug Fear.png Misty's fear of Bug Pokémon once again rears its ugly head Misty nearly drowns.png Misty nearly drowns in Pokémon Chronicles Episode 06: Cerulean Blue! misty042.jpg Misty57.png Misty's disguise in The Breeding Center Secret Misty trophy SSBM.png The Misty trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Misty_OS_2.png Misty in a trance.png Misty in a deep trance in Hypno's Naptime The mermaid Misty and the water Pokémon.jpg Mermaid Misty with some Water-type Pokémon Misty SM anime.JPG Misty in the Sun and Moon series Ash's traveling companions M20.png Misty in M20 }} See also *Misty (Adventures) *Misty (ETP) *Misty (Origins) Category:Gym Leaders Category:Main characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Water Pokémon User Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones